


Hands

by chiaroscuroverse



Series: Drabble Prompts [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaroscuroverse/pseuds/chiaroscuroverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watches his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For [timepetalsprompts](http://timepetalsprompts.tumblr.com/) weekly drabble prompt: Graceful

Before she saw his face, she felt his hand.

He would reach for hers unhesitatingly, fingers slipping across fingers to find his perfect grip. She couldn’t help her fascination.

She watches his hands while he pilots. A twist, a flip—graceful. And she craves.

“Starin’ again, you,” he says. Her cheeks flood.

He doesn’t look away, so she breathes. Says it: “I like your hands.”

He looks down like he’d never considered them. But then lays one on her cheek. A thumb skids across her lip.

“So you like this?”

She nods.

“More?” Fingers graze her collarbone. “Come with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirational gif: the handhold in [this gorgeous set](http://chiaroscuroverse.tumblr.com/post/133100408559/fayegreener-otp-meme-redux-35-episodes)


End file.
